Colorblind
by TheCrazyPeople
Summary: "The true meaning of friends... Emotion? Family...? I have never heard or experienced those things. I will forever walk a lonely road." A mysterious girl goes through the chaotic Warring States, and finds the true meaning of all of the things she lacks... Will everything change and melt her stone, cold heart? Or perhaps she will remain the same... Updated every other week.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I'm so sorry I had to delete the other story, I kind of lost the love for it... I'm just not good at writing those kinds of stories, I'm sorry! Anyway, I have a new story for you all today, and I really hope you guys enjoy this one. While the high school thing was done before, I don't think this has been done. So I hope you enjoy! By the way, this is not historically accurate.

Disclaimer: (You'll only see this once, I promise.) I don't own anything from the Samurai Warriors series, I only like to write about them.

* * *

I always walked a lonely road. Always. No matter what, I face the dawn of the day with a sword and a lord. I have no time for these so called, "Friends". What are they? I keep hearing the same thing over and over again, but I never knew what they were for. Are they some kind of tool? A comrade? I hear they are companions. But loneliness was all I knew, and I shall continue with it. No one shall enter my life without my consent. No one knows my true self; sometimes I do not even know who I am.

When ever I crossed paths with someone, they do not notice me. Like the subtle wind, I am to be left unnoticed, yet I leave an aftermath of disaster. They are not with me, they are around me. Maybe perhaps they were focusing on "the little things of life". I only focused on the objective at hand, whether if it was assassinating an enemy or conducting a meeting between the nations. They stare at me. With cold looks. Yet I just keep walking.

* * *

"Yue, what are you doing here? Have you not left for your meetings with the Foreign Ones?" A voice spoke with harshness and with a bite of bitterness. I snapped out of my thoughts and continued to look out my window. Hmm. What nice weather. At least, that was what the villagers would say. The sky has a very light "gray" to it.

I turn to see one of the many strategists of Nobunaga's army, (and honestly a nosy one) and I immediately wanted to kill him. He is one of those people, with a terrible attitude towards inferior subjects. He has this feeble attempt of a mustache sitting on his face, it is quite amusing to the human eye. He also had a sad build to his body, nothing compared to Keiji Maeda's or Yukimura Sanada's. Hey, is that a beer belly?

"No sir, does it look like I have left?" I deadpanned, getting the man's face to grow a bit dark in my eyes. "What is wrong? The meeting is not until next month. I have plenty of time."

"Y-You...! You are quite rude for the fabled "Bond" I have heard about! Do you have no emotion for others at all?" He spat, stomping his foot around. Geez. Stop getting dirt on my floors. The corners of my lips unconsciously moved up. "You bastard! You don't have emotion at all!" He left the room with his coat flying behind him. What a freakshow.

He was right, to some extent. I believe I have no emotion. At least I don't show it. People say they are always "happy" or "sad", but I could never relate. My emotions were thrown away long ago, when I lost my eyesight. I cannot remember what caused this, but I knew I had it since I was an adolescent, and I knew I had the ability to see full color before. I could not even remember what it was like before I saw "black", "gray", and "white". My childhood memories will forever be lost. I know it.

I walk over to my futon and rolled it up, for it was time to take my leave. Yue was just one of my names, for I have so many, I cannot remember my true name anymore. I grabbed my trench coat and slipped in. My coat's sleeves were the best part to it. It has tiny hidden blades near the wrists and the elbows, ready to slide out and attack a victim. They were difficult to slide out at first, but once you were used to it, it was fun to use. Yet terrible for ranged combat.

I then clipped on my twin packs and belt; they sat at my hips and offered many of the things I needed: food, water, tools, parchment, and ink. They were leather, and the skin was worn from many adventures and missions.

I walked to my door and slid it open, and grabbed my sword, then strapped it to my belt. It was a gift from the English, and on it was an engraved message. "For the bonds beyond the sea, I shall continue walking." It made sense to me, but to many it did not. This was my only resort when it came to ranged combat, which was still not very good. I wondered out of the castle and onto the roads, where I knew it was where I was going to spend most of my days. The sun shone, and somewhere in my cold, stone heart, I yearned to see true, bright "colors".

I walked by a few villagers, and they bowed their heads in respect. I nodded back, I thought about how sad it was that the people here were innocent, yet resilient, and the rich, highclassmen were sitting in their castles all prissy-like. It's sad. Humanity is a very sad thing. And yet I am a part of it. My steps echoed as I began to reach the outskirts of the village, and the path began to blend in with the forest.

I sensed something very wrong, and I turn to see enemies after my head already. Their colors belonged to the Hojo clan.

"I am Shina, an agent of the Hojo. I am beginning my journey back to Sagami to report." Yet I could tell they did not rest easy. "Rest assured, I WILL tell this to Ujiyasu, if you do not mind a beating," I threatened. They tensed. It was always fun to mess with people's heads through manipulation.

"Y-Yes ma'am... Please, just d-don't tell Ujiyasu..." They cowered and ran off. Well then, that went much better than the last group I ran into a couple weeks back when I was trying to reach Omi. What a group of wimps. Easily convinced. I would be a free man if everyone was like that. Yet what I said was true. I was going back to Sagami. Only to visit though. I have no idea where my loyalties lie, but there is no real valuable information to be traded.

* * *

"Ah, Yue, the Bond of the Seas. At least, that's what I hear from the Tiger and the Dragon." That caught me a little off guard. Did Ujiyasu seriously call me by my other name? My eyes narrowed and the air around us intensified. Everything seemed hostile. "That's right. I heard about your other self. I am not offended, but I do not trust you either." he said, with a slight touch of coldness.

"I have some form of pride, it may be a surprise to you, considering you know me the most," I said, turning the other way. I couldn't stare at Ujiyasu, not because the guilt was killing me, more like it just seemed like the proper thing to do. "Do not worry. I have and will not share any information between the nations I am tied to. You are the judge of this." Ujiyasu was a respectable man at times, for he was wiser and much more innovative than most people. He was the only person that has heard of my second name outside of Omi, I was a bit relieved that I was not going to be in trouble for my sins.

"That is good. I hope I can trust you, Shina. Would you like me to use your other name? Now that I know it, that is," I looked down and shook my head slightly. I finally faced him to see his grin and the tension immediately melted away. It was now twilight, and the sunlight began to fade. Ujiyasu stood up from his spot and took out a few melted, yet in good condition, candles from a small, mahogany cabinet. "Huh, looks like these idiots didn't leave any matches to light the fire. Hey, you have a few-" Before he could even finish his sentence, I tossed a book of matches to him from my pack. "Thanks." I watched him set a small plate underneath the candles and light it.

"It has been a while," I said monotonously, trying to spark a conversation. Ujiyasu was the only person I could go to talk, I quite do not know why. However, I still know when to shut my mouth when it came to a few things. "Since we talked, that is." I enjoyed talking to Ujiyasu, yet sometimes he could get a little touchy. Whenever we did talk, there was a pleasant aura, which calmed me down.

"Yes indeed. You seem to be quite the busy person, considering you are 'The Bond of the Seas'. Any injuries?" Of course. I am not very surprised that Ujiyasu asked me first. He always began our conversations with this particular question. I could tell he generally cared for me. Unlike how he cares for his men. I smile slightly.

"Yes, but nothing major. A slash in the arm, and a slash to the back." I feel like I am somewhat different whenever I talked to him. Everything manages to weasel its way out of my mouth. But he was most definitely not my 'friend'. I don't understand why though. I keep hearing how friends make you feel better, but I did not get that vibe from him. He was more like a... Father. Yet once again, I do not know what it was like to have a father. "And a few nicks here and there. What about you? Is the Lion of Sagami doing well?" Ujiyasu chuckled.

"Well, that is good to hear you are well. Remember to visit the nurse here and there to make sure that there is nothing wrong, here's some tea." I bit my lower lip and accepted the small bowl. I yawned and stretched, I was quite exhausted from my trip from before. "I am well, though our army could do a little better. A recent attack has devastated nearly half of my forces, and another attack would most certainly end us." The one thing I would always hear from my lords was the fact that their armies are constantly attacked by others. What a sad thing. I cannot stand it when people are fighting, even though I fight myself. What a hypocrite I am. My eyes twinkled with worry and concern.

"If you want-"

"No, it is fine. The fine warriors of Kanto will do fine. I got a recent addition from the Narita family. Narita's kid herself." I coughed up a bit of my tea and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. How embarrassing. If I could feel such a thing. "Are you alright? Yes, it is a bit surprising. She's grown up quite fast. Even though she is only a few years younger than you, she has already managed to win every training fight. Then again, you would be able to take out almost everyone if they got in your way." I scoffed.

"Hah, as if. Only you and your ninja would wish for that. But that is good to hear that you have some form of support." I dropped my jaw as I realized something. "I was supposed to be heading north earlier today, but it seems like I have gotten distracted. Do you mind if I stay at the castle for a little? It will be temporary. Don't worry, I will be gone by the time the sun rises. I hate to do this," I said with nearly no emotion. I showed the tiniest sliver of emotion to Ujiyasu, and Ujiyasu only. "But it is something I need to resort to." He laughed out loud, bursting with tears.

"Hahaha! You haven't changed at all! You and your formal ways of speaking! Just say, 'Can I stay for the night?' and you'll be fine! You don't need to go on a lecture every time you ask for something! Ha!" My face deadpanned, only to get Ujiyasu to laugh a little more. It was starting to tick me off a little.

"I fail to see what is so amusing. Nonetheless, I must rest, for I have a big journey tomorrow." I left his room, and he got his handmaiden to send me to my quarters.

"Here is your room, Lady Shina. I hope you enjoy your stay at our home province." She left me to be alone. Back to square one, it seemed. I always end up alone. Always.

* * *

Whoosh! How was that for a first chappie? Hahaha, I'm back to the serious and the feels kind of stuff! I can never write silly things... Please give me lots of feedback, but I don't mind if you just read it! I'm back in the game, baby! Hahaha, so glad that I could finally be entertained in class! Things are really starting to pick up for me at school! How's school or life for you guys? Are you guys excited for any holidays?

Question of the Day: I challenge you to tell me the best thing about the city you live in! You don't have to say where you live, just describe it! For me, I live near a mountain range, and when winter rolls on by, it looks super neat, because there's snow everywhere! Another thing is that I live near the ocean, and going to the beach really helps empty a troubled soul's mind... Ah... But I live in a rich area of the city, so there's always the occasional rich butt that lives down the street, but you get used to it. So, tell me about the best thing in your city!

Until the sun sets again! ~TheCrazyPeople


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! Did you all have a good Veteran's Day? (At least that's what I think it's called... In Canada, it's called Remembrance Day, same day, same concept.) What is Veteran's Day like in the US? I don't know, I'm not that cultured on my neighbors... Oh! I want you guys to tell me what you guys think of Canadians! I really want to enjoy reading the responses! By the way, events play out faster than usual... So it won't take a decade for Sekigahara to roll around...

Onto the chappie!

* * *

(sigh) What am I doing here? I said I was going north, yet I had no idea why. I thought I was going to visit The Dragon, but it seems like Ujiyasu and Kenshin have gotten themselves into a fight. Instead of having to experience the awkwardness of knowing both sides really well, I decided to go visit Masamune Date of Oshu. I could have just gone back south and actually do my job, which was talk to the Foreign Ones. The trail I was on was covered with snow. There was an abundance of trees lining the trail, making it hard to walk on due to the roots. Damn it, I keep rolling my ankles. They were always that weak.

"Yeesh. Who would have thought as soon as I left, they decided to get themselves into a fight." I looked up at the sky. The sky had a neutral white to it, not a blinding white, more like a calming white. Which meant it had to be a good day. The only time the sky would be a blinding white is if it was snowing, but the sun was out at the same time. Thinking about the battle, I started to talk to myself.

"What a sad world we live in. Humans are so ambitious, I've lost all hope for them... Even though I am human myself. Ujiyasu's situation explains everything. Humans are the only kind of animals to make enemies out of ourselves. Everyone is so inconsiderate and only think of themselves... I am the same, that is for sure. Yet I am one of the only ones who realizes it." Sometimes I think that is why I have no emotion. My foot ran into a rock, and the stone flew many feet away from me. How pathetic I must look. "Geez. (sigh) If Masamune were to see me like this, he would never let me live it down..."

"Did you say something about me, Miki?" I mentally sigh. So that was my name with Masamune. I've been trying to remember for quite sometime. I look behind me, seeing Masamune, who's grown a considerate amount since the last time I've seen him and with a smug look smeared on his face, and a giant crowd of soldiers behind him. "It's good to see you again, you dumb imbecile!"

"You've grown a lot, Masamune, but it seems like your language usage is still the same. Why the heck would you call me 'dumb' when I am called an imbecile right after? Don't you think that's a little, oh I don't know, redundant?" I shoot to him. He chuckles reluctantly to me, I scoff and turn away with a scowl on my face. I'm starting to regret my decision in coming here. I see that his face grew a little darker than usual. Damn my colorblindness. I can't see people's proper emotions. Everything is difficult to see.

"Uhh... I'm sorry?" He said, sheepishly, "Do you want to... Stay at the castle for a while?" I heard the crowd of soldiers chuckle behind me. What's their problem? "Please... Let's catch up, ok?"

I sigh, and I reluctantly accept.

* * *

After I lost my memories, I grew up until a few years ago in Oshu, in a tiny village that is not even labeled on a map. I can remember how I would constantly hear about some stupid royal kid named Masamune running about the villages of Oshu, trying to find a wife or something. Then I actually met the kid. I became good friends, but it was mostly him that was talking. To be honest, I really hate the kid, but I never bothered to tell the kid, mostly because the army would have my head if I hurt Masamune in any way.

Then, I learned English, Portuguese and Chinese from my old teacher, and I was hired to be 'The Bond of the Seas'. I left for two years, and when I came back, he was acting all weird and awkward around me. Whatever. I guess he's just changed. Then I left for a year, and now I'm here. I was thirteen, then I lived at the village for seven years, I left for two, then I left again, and now I'm twenty-three and finding myself here again. Irritating. I don't know why Masamune even bothers me, he's five years younger than me.

"So... What did you do for the past year?" He starts, in the most awkwardest way possible. He rubs his hands and shifts around, and my face shows how I was not amused. I really didn't want to be here right now. Why the hell did I accept? "A-Are you alright?"

"I do NOT want to be here right now, Masamune Date of Oshu. Oshu is like a nightmare to me, and I would rather that we just talked quickly and I leave just as quick." He looks hurt and disappointed. I slump a bit and something pokes me in the stomach. Ah. That is why I am here. Now I remember.

I took out a small letter from Nobunaga. I hand it to him, he quickly scans it, and he gives me a look of anger. "Why...? Why are you working for HIM?! Why not work for me? I'm much more-" I stop him.

"Silence, fool!" I say, as I growl warning him before something stupid slips out his mouth, "I am here to offer a proposal, not to get yelled at by some kid!" I threw out all of my respect for him a long time ago, so I can yell at him all I like. Why? I just never liked him. He was so arrogant and possessive, I could not take it. "And for your information, I joined Nobunaga because he is the only one that has the capability to unite the land! If someone else could unite the land, I would join them as well!"

"E-EXCUSE ME?! I am just as capable as them! Why the hell would you- You know what? I'm going to show you that I am capable! I refuse this proposal, and I'll show you!" I start walking out the door. You refuse, I leave immediately. Let Nobunaga crush this morsel. His voice grows small until I hear, "I'll crush you and your stupid lord!" Good for you. I don't give a crap about you, you can do whatever you want and get yourself killed in the process.

Ten minutes later...

"My lord..."

"I'll win her heart, just you wait! I get her into my army!"

* * *

I sneaked out of Oshu, though it took me a bit of time. Security is definitely more tight than the last time I remember. Time to report to Nobunaga. By now, I heard the conflict between The Lion and The Dragon has died down a little, and now the conflict centers The Dragon and The Tiger. I enter Omi once again, and I immediately asked for Nobunaga. I stood at his door, waiting for a response.

"Come in," said a deep and assertive voice. It sounded like it was panting. In fact, I heard some other panting in the background. I walked in to see many foreign objects, which I have seen a thousand of times on board the many ships of the Foreign Ones. Nobunaga dismissed a half-naked No out of the room as she gathered her clothes. I suddenly feel like I interrupted something special.

"My lord, with all due respect, would you not rather wait for your wife to finish dressing before you allow me in?" He looks at me smugly. How the heck he does that, I don't know. He's not even mad that I asked the question. Usually someone would be very agitated if someone else barged into their love life. He laughs almost obnoxiously. "My lord...?"

"Hahaha! Do not worry, Yue. If you worry about interrupting something, you did not. We have merely finished up. You have come to report?" I nodded slightly. Nobunaga was the only person which I could only give respect to out of fear. He was the only person who legitimately scared me. Which I did not feel very much of. I told him what had happened, including what I thought of Masamune. "Ha! If you want, I can absolutely obliterate him for you. He sounds like a troublemaker. Since you are such a good and loyal soldier, I shall do that for you, huh?"

"Hmph." I smiled slightly. "That would be much appreciated. I hate him so much. He is absolutely irritating to the mind and soul. I hated every moment I had to spend with him." I smiled to myself. To see him suffer... Ha. What an amusing thought.

"We already talked to the Foreign Ones," he said, earning my undivided attention. "They gave us more sugar, salt, and spices for some of our rice. It was well more than worth it. Even though you did not assist in the negotiations, which you could have gotten us more, I thank you for your assistance. For the delivery. Now, we shall ride into battle against the Imagawa." I scowl a little. The Imagawa has caused so many problems in Omi, and I couldn't wait to get my sword and my arsenal of blades plunged into his heart. "I see that there is a sliver of rage in your eyes, Yue. Use it against HIM. Turn that rage into violent action." He whispers into my ears. My eyes narrowed.

"Yes sir." I said, standing up. "Let's get rid of Imagawa."

* * *

The sky was dark with grey clouds, rain was plunging heavily upon us. It was nighttime as well, and it made it even more difficult for me to see. Everything was a black or dark grey, and I could have sworn I would not be able to see an enemy if I didn't try to be aware. I saw Mitsuhide Akechi standing by my lord's side, and something nagged at me. I completely trusted Mitsuhide, but I sensed that there was something wrong in his heart. He is conflicted. I feel bad for him, and I respect him as well, for he is a good strategist, yet I am somehow jealous.

"Your emotionlessness is getting better," said a voice that came from behind. I turn around to see a white-cladded monkey person. However, I knew he wore gold. (Sigh) Another irritating person. "I can see that you're breaking out of your shell!" True. But I fake most of it. "_Especially to people like you, dingus."_ But I say nothing.

"Yes, and yet every time I see you, you are getting closer and closer to become an actual monkey." I retort back. I see three teens glare at me behind Hideyoshi. A redhead, a white haired kid, and a raven. Yeesh. Kids these days. "It seems like your little kids don't know how to respect someone when they see someone higher rank than them... You should probably fix that." I walk away from an astounded Hideyoshi. And I walk past an angry Nene. I don't care, they can hate me all they like. After all, I do walk a lonely road.

I overhear someone talking, and I immediately hide. I see a soldier talking, and he said, "You know that 'Yue' girl? She's so rude to everyone, I just don't understand why Nobunaga still has her in his army... She's so disrespectful. I wonder what runs through her head." I'm wounded, really. It brings up some kind of numbing pain. Perhaps it is from my lost past. I've heard this thousands and thousands of times, but it always managed to plague my mind. And then I heard, "But be careful what you say, dingus, she might kill you in the middle of the night... I hear she's relentless to her foes AND allies..."

I try to ignore everything and mount my horse. I ride over to where Nobunaga was. He was chatting with the Genius duo, Kanbei and Hanbei. He notices me and invites me over. I jump off and run over, with the water and mud splashing me and getting my dark blue cloak dirty. But I don't mind.

"This is Yue, one of the best of the best. Use her however you like. She will do anything you say, right Yue?" I nod. "She can take out any small sized army alone, so I think you should send her here." Nobunaga pointed at a small location that was circled. The map was slightly damp, and some of the ink was bleeding, making it very hard to read. I could feel the three men thinking, and I felt quite out of place. I wasn't stupid, but I definitely wasn't as smart as the men that stood before me.

"Yes..." Said Hanbei, who adjusted his floppy, yellow hat. "That seems like a good idea! What do you think, Kanbei?" He looked at Kanbei with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, I guess that could work. So Yue, we want you to destroy this supply station here," he said, pointing at the location once again. I am a bit disappointed that they sent me to do such an easy task. "Then, we want you to loop back around here," then he moved his finger to loop around a small loopy line, "And meet us here to take on Imagawa himself. Get here at dawn, so that we may attack together." I nod once again. The air was light and crisp, and the rain did not stop pouring over us.

"Just out of curiosity, my lords, what are Hideyoshi and his sons doing?" I wanted to make sure that they weren't in my way, for things may get a little messy if I were to run into them. Kanbei looks at Hanbei, and Hanbei looks at me with a surprised and confused look. My face stays as stern as ever. Nobunaga has an amused face on, as always. He always hears of my difficulties with people in the army first. He always understands.

"Just tell her," Nobunaga said, making Hanbei nod. "It IS very important that she knows, so that things will run smoothly."

"O-Of course my lord... Well, uh..." Hanbei stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Hideyoshi and his sons will be defending the main base, so you won't see them at all..." Indirectly giving me the answer, I smiled and thanked him, relieved that I won't run into those idiots. I don't know why, but whenever I smile, many people's faces turning darker. This was the case with Hanbei. I don't think it is from attraction, more like people are surprised by my action. "Umm... You're welcome...?"

"Let's go get ready, huh?" I ask, happier that I'm not going to be a part of Hideyoshi and company's shenanigans. Kanbei eyes me, Nobunaga laughs, and Hanbei's face grows even darker.

* * *

"Everyone! Get to your battle stations!" Tensions rise and everyone hurries around. I watch as I polish my blades, for they are a bit less shiny since the last time I pulled them out. I didn't have to leave until we were all ready, so I waited. What a mess the army was. They were all running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. "Yue! Go now!" I heard, some random guy yelled. Well, I guess I won't be able to polish the rest of my blades.

I start running through a small forest, and my feet barely touched the ground. When I was growing up in Oshu, my teacher taught me a ton of languages, and he also taught me the art of the shinobi. My teacher knew a lot, and I always wondered how the hell he knew so much. However, he was eventually found and killed by Masamune's army. Another reason why I hate him.

Suddenly, I felt a small blade fly past my head. I dug my foot into the muddy ground and pivoted myself to face the other way. I saw a ton of black, and a mask of bright grey.

"I will not let you pass. You shall be swallowed by the darkness." I heard a deep, quiet voice say. Hmm. Tokugawa's ninja. I felt my back hit something. I felt something cold against my neck. I secretly slid my blade out of my left sleeve. I pressed the blade into his stomach. Then, I immediately duck down, and I threw an uppercut to his chin. "Argh!" I felt a few things skim my arms, but I knew better than that. Something had pierced my skin. My nerves were damaged since my childhood, so I could not feel pain unless it was something more painful than a cut. Stabs, gunshots, and arrows would cause a sharp, numbing pain. But it does not hurt as much as it should. I could bleed to death and I wouldn't know. Another weakness of mine.

I leaped for the trees, and yet I knew the shinobi was following me. I slipped a few blades into my fingers and I suddenly turned and threw them. I saw a black cloud and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I winced.

"Now you shall die." What an amazing person. I have seen Tokugawa's shinobi around, but I never fought against him. I was extremely inspired by his persistence and ability. However, instead of fighting physically, I decided to toy with something else. The mind.

"I believe your lord does not want to fight along side with Imagawa," I said, beginning my bombardment of the mind, as I could see the black, beady eyes beyond the mask widen. Got him. Now I have to weasel my way in. I heard a few things, but I never thought they were correct. It was a good thing that I travel a lot. "How do you know if Ieyasu has not betrayed him? He surely hates him, no?" I see him tense his arm muscles.

"No, that cannot be possible. My lord is loyal to him all the way." I smile, knowing that it was not the truth.

"Are you so sure about that? I saw Ieyasu negotiating with Nobunaga. I think you should check."

"I cannot be fooled by the likes of you."

"So you are saying that Ieyasu has never had doubts with Yoshimoto Imagawa? He has never called him a 'clown'?" I could see in his eyes that I broke his defense. Time for the nail in the coffin. "He has never been **blackmailed** into joining his army?"

"Ugh... Fine. If I see that you lied to me and if the circumstances are right, I will kill you for your sins." He disappeared in a puff of black and grey. Mission accomplished. I continue running in the wind. I have very little time to act before Tokugawa's shinobi finds out and comes back. I cannot fail in assassinating Imagawa, or else the shinobi will really have my head. My stomach has a numbing pain. I may have bruised something. I flip my shirt up to see a darkened spot below my belly button. So I was right.

I arrived at the supply station, and I didn't even need to do anything, for I just climbed the wall and I accidentally alerted the many soldiers there. I readied myself. Soldiers surrounded me and I fought back, stabbing with my small blades and focusing on dodging. I could feel cuts forming upon my arms and legs. Soon enough, the soldiers fell one by one. As soon as all of the soldiers on the ground fell, I climbed up the ladder and took out many of the archers above me.

I stood, panting and lighting one of my matches from my pack. I lit the many boxes and barrels of supplies, and booked it out of the base.

Collapsing by a tree stump, I panted as I rushed, pulling out bandages, and examined the damage done. Dark liquid came out of the many cuts upon my body as I started to patch myself up. Luckily, there was no major cut that needed me to go back to the main base. I knew I needed to take a break. I was exhausted. The capture and burning of the base took at least two hours, and it was now well into the night. I fled for an hour, making sure that I fled far from the fire. I could see the bright light burning at the edge of the horizon, as my eyes drooped and I fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Wee! How was that, you guys? Did you guys enjoy it? I really want to read what you guys think of the story so far! I would really appreciate constructive criticism! Please! And remember that when the OC shows emotion, those emotion would either be negative or her being caught off guard! Tell me what you guys think of the OC, because I feel like I'm making her a bit... Mary Sueish... And once again, the events will play out faster than actual history!

Question of the Day: Who do you want the OC to be friends with? I already have a few people listed, but who else do you want to see and for her to befriend? What are you guys expecting from this story? I really want to know!

Until the sun sets again! ~TheCrazyPeople


	3. Chapter 3

How are you all? I got glasses over the week, and I get a massive headache every time I wear them. I know, I know, it's probably because I'm not used to them, but still. Having glasses isn't exactly a good thing. Anyway, how did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I know it's strange to write a first person story, but hey, try new things, and if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work. Anyway, sorry for the late update!

Anyway, I'm just going to write the stupid chappie. Enjoy and have fun!

* * *

My body suddenly jerks like I'm freefalling and my eyes snap open. Something tells me that it was time to leave, like a internal alarm, and I stretch a little before I hop up with vigor and with a tinge of soreness. Looks like my wounds might reopen today. I observe the area around me, the forest expanding beyond the horizon. The two idiots- I mean, geniuses did tell me to get to the acquired location fairly soon. I could tell the sun began to rise inch by inch because the sky's shade was getting lighter and lighter, despite the rain. I slowly made my way down the tree branches and made a small hop with my feet, crunching the many different shaded leaves underneath them.

I ignore the growing pain in my stomach as I began my run, after all, how was I going to get there? The rain was still pouring buckets above my head, the pitter-patter getting louder and louder by the minute. Thinking about digging my daggers in Imagawa's stupid neck gets my heart beater faster in excitement, and I speed up my little run. My feet feel like they were plunged in ice, cold water by now, and I can't feel my fingers either. I did not have a very good sleep last night, and I definitely did not enjoy it either.

I stumble a little, due to my weak ankles, as my thoughts trailed along, they came to a halting stop as I thought about yesterday's ordeal. If that shinobi ever finds me, I would absolutely be killed. All more of the reason to kill Imagawa, huh? I could only wish this dumb war ended. Not because I want peace, more so that people can learn to stop being so greedy. I must admit, however, that even I am greedy in my own ways. Never have I met such a troublesome country than our own. We cannot even negotiate an alliance, and yet we are already discussing trading relations. I manage to recover from my little stumble.

My feet slide along the mud as I stop, seeing Nobunaga and his men marching to a large wooden gate. I manage to stop myself right beside Nobunaga, getting him to smirk with his infamous face. I feel relieved that I am back at his side again. I draw my sword quickly out of its sheath, flipping it upright to face battle.

"Yue, what perfect timing. I thought you would catch up with the rest of us. Thanks to your capture, Ieyasu Tokugawa has joined our ranks as a result," he said, as I bowed to him. He looked forward again, pointed his sword towards the looming gate. It was only a wall that separated us and the Imagawa. "Quick! We shall take Imagawa's head!" A loud roar came from behind, and I watched as hundreds and hundreds of men began to bash the gate like a pack of hungry wolves. I smiled, _"This will be the day where Imagawa would fall... Ha."_

I joined the fight soon afterwards, and it was absolute chaos. Swords clashed, arrows were fired, and men fell, one by one. Both sides weren't gaining much progress. Slowly making my way to the center, I kept Nobunaga in my peripheral vision, just in case there was something to go wrong.

"Oh? What do we have here?" I heard an obnoxiously high and choppy voice coming from the back of my head, and I turn to see the dumb clown in the flesh and clothing himself. I see him fondle with his kemari ball, and I immediately want to puke. Gods, if he wanted, he might as well stick his tiny ring-a-ding in the ball itself. But may the gods save me from that vision. My eyes narrow with annoyance, I don't understand why people value items like those. And here I was, thinking that people valued love and patience more. Guess not.

"Imagawa. You are in deep trouble, I'm afraid." I lifted up my sword, ready to strike. Suddenly, I reacted to an attack from the kicking clown. I didn't think he would have the heart to do that. Nor the capability. However, to be taken by storm, would take a lot more than a surprise attack. I slash back, popping his little ball. I felt and could have sworn to see him steam at the ears. "Hmph. What a pathetic attempt. Let me show you how it's done." I coax, I quicken my pace, slipping on the mud a little, due to the rain, and I end up slashing his dark grey sleeve. That was purely good luck.

"Eee! You destroyed my ball, and you slashed my arm!" I noticed that his head seemed to move like clockwork, going from one side of the neck to the other. The air seemed to almost boil between the two of us, and everything stopped. Everyone stared at me and the clown, and I immediately sense the Demon King's eyes fall upon my shoulders. I knew straight off that Nobunaga wanted this man dead by my own blade. Now, for a battle strategy of my own. Thoughts of his habits flashed by, telling me what to focus on. Perhaps when he moved one way, he has to move to the other side. Just like clockwork. Maybe I could use that to my advantage.

Blocking his attempts, I realize that his movements were graceful, yet choppy, and quick movements would surely bring an end to the rambunctious joker. His pale face might be smeared with liquid by the end of today's battle. I keep blocking the slashes and waiting for the perfect opportunity. I imagined him moving around and around, ticking and tocking along with his movements. What a sight. The sight of an idiot. My sword tore pass the very fibers of his flesh and made its way into the heart of his soul. Although I must admit, for such a ridiculous person, he sure put up a good fight.

"Good job, Yue," I turned to see Nobunaga's broad chest sticking into my face, making me step back a little. "You are quite impressive, it was a good thing I hired you all those years ago. You have proven yourself, so I believe you deserve some rest and rewards." I bowed down low to the point where I could not see his face anymore. I hear his booming laugh as we both made our way back to the base, with the rain, once again, pouring above our heads.

* * *

It had been awhile since the Imagawa was defeated. I heard that the Tokugawa have now made a solid alliance with the Oda, which was nice to hear, considering I would not die in the hands of that shinobi. As promised, I did get a ton of rest and bounty money, and I have always liked to take my time resting and taking a long break. Maybe it is because of the loneliness to why I do that.

The cold wind bites into my skin with its frosty fangs, and even with my lack of nerves, it shivers me to the bone. By now, I was in Chugoku, which was situated in Western Japan, it was the middle of winter, and snow graced the pathway with mounds of white. I walk down the path of grey, ironic how the path represents my true path. The forest lined its way around the path, and I strolled my way to a large dropoff in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps my life simply leads to nowhere. _"Where in the world have I landed myself in?"_ I sigh, shaking my head, at my carelessness.

"My, what may the reason be for you to be here? In the middle of winter, of all times?" My head drifts to see a man that seemed quite young, but I knew much better, considering I recognized the face that made its appearance. He had a bow attached to a glove through some kind of adhesive, and my eyes sparkled in interest and delight. If there was something that made me happy other than seeing death was probably weapons. Being in the trading business sharpened me into a weapon fanatic, and even though I knew nothing about weapons, it was still fun to look at them all. "Oh dear, what did I do to deserve the Bond of the Seas to visit me?" He sees me tense. "Haha, relax, I am only joking!" His joyful laughter almost brings a smile to my face, and it was very refreshing to meet someone.

However, I knew I had to be careful, for I have heard many terrible things about the young man that stood before me. Devious and sharp, just like a human fox. "Good sir, I do not know what your intentions are, but I cannot trust you." I notice something move in the corner of my eye and I barely tilt my head towards the movement. What I saw made me quite shocked. "U-Ujiyasu?! Wha...?" I knew I wasn't supposed to act this way, but I managed to control myself before everything weaseled out. He smiled and chuckled.

"Hahaha! What's up, kid? I'm visiting the devious Motonari here," said the old man, walking with his special sword, with it glinting even, and making Motonari a bit dark. Once again, I cannot see anything and I do not get where this darkness is coming from. "Ha! That's right, I've heard of the rumors!" He directed to Motonari. "Also, Shingen and Kenshin are here as well." I thought for a moment as the names he talked about registered into my already racked brain. _"Shingen...? And Kenshin? Uh oh... That means-"_ I fidgeted with my hands. The peeled and broken leather were worn down, and my fingers were slipped into the tiny cutoff ends. I always wore black, or I think I always wear black, due to the reason that it's the only "color" I can legitimately see. "Come with us, let's get warmed up."

I trail along with Ujiyasu and Motonari chatting away like two little birds in their nests, and I look around to see a small bustling town in the distance. I could barely make out the many tiny shops set up and running, with lineups and villagers crowding the area. Much like an ant hill. Even more off in the distance, I see farmers clearing their fields, even though I wonder myself about why they chose to do it in the dead of winter. Their backs were bent like blades of grass, and their legs were dirty from all of the mud that splashed on them in the process.

I finally arrived at the large castle that was the home of Motonari Mori, and I was not looking forward to seeing Shingen and Kenshin. They must also have their subordinates with them as well, for I hear they never leave their respective territories without them. My, then that means I have to face the honor guy, and that other honor guy. I bet there's a third honor guy bound to exist somewhere. Then there is this girl who acts like a fly, buzzing around and annoying the heck out of you. What was her name, a female shinobi? Gah, no point in thinking about that now.

* * *

My steps echo through the empty and abandoned hall as I observe tiny spiders crawling above, on the ceiling. The sheer creepiness of the place brings a haunting feeling, a certain chill down my spine, and it feels very familiar to me. Deja vu, I've heard? I am not quite sure, considering it was one of the foreign ones that spoke of such a phenomenon. Perhaps the French. The halls were dark and murky, creating the perfect atmosphere for an assassination.

We entered through the small sliding doors into a much better lit room, and I saw the two elders sit there, just drinking tea. My mind thinks of all of the possibilities of tea, like a kid at a sweet stand. I wonder how they may react to me. Well, too late, because they already noticed me and they had the audacity to stare. Like deer in headlights. One, who was Kenshin, wore his famous white hood as always, and narrowed his eyes at me. While the other, Shingen, kept his red fan by his side, and stared at me wide-eyed through his red ogre mask. After they looked at me, they looked at each other, and then back to me.

"Ah," began Shingen, who recognized me before Kenshin, "Maya, I see that you have decided to stay with me! Hahahaha!" However, as I look at Kenshin, I didn't have to be a genius to figure that there was rage in his eyes. Even though I was colorblind, I could still see the initial spark of fury. I mentally sigh, what was he thinking, saying that I would stay with him?! I look at Ujiyasu to find a confused and curious look on his face, while Motonari simply looked back and forth; stuck in a heated argument. "What is it, Kenshin? Jealous that I get a fine warrior like Maya?"

"Hmm. I believe you are talking to _Cho _here. Who is this Maya you speak of?" He inquires coldly to Shingen. It shows that they have been rivals for a long time. I realize how dangerous my situation could get by the way Shingen's glare makes me feel uneasy. I look at Ujiyasu, and Ujiyasu kept a straight face, but soon broke into a thunderous laughter. His chuckles and laughter fills the room, along with chortles and snorts. When he finally calms down, he most definitely helped me set things straight.

"I think what you guys have here is not a rivalry," he spoke while pointing his finger accusingly, receiving the icy and steely glares from the Tiger and the Dragon. He ignored them and carried on. "No, you guys have an identity confused lady here! Her name is Shina, not Maya, nor Cho! Eeheehee!" He is nearly crying from laughter, and a warm feeling envelops my soul. Though it is not this "love" I hear on the streets. What... What a foreign feeling.

However, my brain does not linger long on the subject before I am dragged aggressively into a group hug between Ujiyasu, Shingen, Kenshin, and along with Motonari laughing at the side. Perhaps I may call them my "family". My new family.

* * *

Author Notes:

Ooo boy, what a day it was today. I am so exhausted, been running around the local mall, and I really hope you guys enjoyed the chappie! Also, I would like to thank Marian (which she probably won't read this :p) because she was awesome enough to read the first chapter and write this enormous list of things I could do to improve the story! Though I would like to take things nice and slow for the development of a couple of things, so yeah. Also, don't think I am ignoring your suggestions, because I think they're great, I'm just writing the foundations of the story (Because I would like to take things nice and slow for this story) before I start using all of them, so they aren't ignored at all!

Finally school is starting to pick up for me, and I'm really starting to enjoy English, Math, Applied Skills, (Home Ec, woodworking, and I think HACE, which is Health And Career Education, and automotive.) and French. (Though I am horrible at it) Since I have a crap ton of tests to get done, because our first term is finishing, I might be busy, so the next update may be late! I hope you don't mind! And about the running around, I was actually with Marian today too, so yeah. Apparently, Justin Bieber was there before. But who cares about Justin Bieber?! (Gets a high five) I'm sorry if I may have offended anyone.

Question of the Day: What is your most favorite fruit? Or for that matter, favorite food? I know this sounds strange, but write a descriptive paragraph on it, and I might post it on my next chapter the next week or so! You don't have to, but I would love to see some writing action out there! Or just talk about your favorite food, I don't care!

As for me, my favorite fruit would be a tie between mangoes and grapes! (Hmm, I may know a certain "bovine urine" who also really likes grapes. What is with that anyway, can someone answer? I just saw this weird internet meme about it.) I really like the tangyness of mangoes, they just make me very happy. (Not in that way, pervs!) And grapes, I love any grape favored crap, like candy, juice, and popsicles. Yet there's also apples... I really like hard apples, especially the ones that have a satisfying crunch to them.

Until the sun sets again, and thanks for reading! TheCrazyPeople!


	4. Chapter 4

How are you all? Sorry for the late update! I hope that you guys had a nice week! There's nothing really much for me to say, so a nice short intro today! Onto the chappie! Shina/Yue/Whatever you want to call her has more of an easily irritable personality, I just wanted to do that to start my development of character.

* * *

I closed my exhausted eyes in hopes that I could get some rest. It was quite the headache, having four old people talk like a bunch of fools. They were really nice, yet I did not know what they were talking about. Perhaps I am the fool here. They were chattering and yammering on and on about battle strategies and arguing about which army was the best and such. Being with them made me feel warm and comfortable, and I was very glad to have them let me join on occasion, even though it was a little hard to understand from time to time.

"What do you think of this, Shina? Oh whatever, I sense you are very bored by our blabbering. Here's something," Ujiyasu said, waving his hand around to shoo me away. I could not lie, I was very bored watching the old men scribble on a piece of paper for the last hour. They sat on cushions, and situated themselves around a large, low cut, mahogany table, just low enough for them to be able to sit and write comfortably. "Why don't you go play with Shingen's little associates? I hear they are quite friendly... Outside of battle, that is."

I scoff, for I had no interest in some petty soldiers! What a dent in my pride! Well, if I had any. "I do not want to lower myself to 'hang out' with a mere foot soldier and a irritating fly," I said, with my face scowling at the suggestion. And I have met them before, and as I said, one was some honor freak, while the other was some love struck puppy, with a hint of annoyance! The latter was also quite irritating, like a fly. "In fact, I would much rather have myself to keep as company." I look up to see Ujiyasu grinning, it made me quite confused. "Is there something amusing I have said?! What is up with that grin on your face?!" He pointed behind me.

I turn to see a female shinobi, her face displayed anger and an intent to murder. While the other, a male cladded in red, stared at me with giant puppy eyes. An idiot, in other words. Hmm, I don't remember the shinobi to be quite so short, and I didn't expect the red cladded one to be so buff. I guess it HAS been a while since I've seen these imbeciles. I open my mouth to speak, but the flighty one beat me to it first. And she had quite a bit to spit at me.

"Who are you calling 'irritating fly'?!" She called, particularly to me. Her excruciatingly high voice instantly made me want to kill myself, I cannot imagine having to spend one minute with her, let alone a day. I slapped my hand onto my face, I knew today was going to be one of those days. Lately, due to people like Ms. Fly and Captain Oblivious, I have been feeling more... Ah, what was that word I heard the ladies of town use one time? Cranky, was it? Well, whatever it is, I feel a humongous amount of stress and anger being dumped on me, for no specific reason. "Well, you're... You're a dumb butt!"

An awkward silence swept over the room like a storm cloud.

Then the red one stepped up. "I'm very sorry about Kunoichi here, I am Yukimura Sanada, proud warrior of the Takeda cavalry!" I stand up and start clapping with emphasis. I smirk. The two give me a very confused look. I walk around them and out the sliding doors, for I have had just enough of this nonsense.

"Good," I call, and by now I was already down the hall, ready to take my little leave. "Good for you, and I hope your egotistical self gets crushed due to your brashness!" I reached for the outside door and slid it open, and continued my little journey outside. I could tell that the castle and the town were quite a few ways away, yet I still decided to make my way down.

I walked along the narrow path near the mountain side; the path slowly descended down and around a small hill, and on that hill was Motonari's home. A small slip up, and I may never get to see the light of day. More like the white of day now. And yet the cycle keeps going and going. This small cycle, my thinking scheme, it tumbles thoughts and worries again and again, it is only a matter of time until I think of the thought again. I look to my right, it was the only side I could really watch, for my right was nothing but a thick wall of trees.

To my right was farmers of all sizes, a small, plump lady stood in the mucky waters, planting the little sprouts, awaiting for them to mature next summer. But in this kind of weather? The water must be freezing. It saddens me to see such desperate measures to be taken. A young boy, no older than five years of age, helps the small lady by carrying a load of weeds back down a small path, struggling to keep his balance. I look at the sky. It is already dusk, and I worry that the family may work until night. The other farmers began to leave their sections.

Yet, I leave them be, because I know whenever I try, I only hurt others. I want to help. Whenever I open my colorblind eyes, I only destroy everything, turning all into an array of darkness. I do not know why, but it tugs my heart if it happens. Sometimes I may not feel it, and in my dreams, I sense a horrid feeling of torment and regret. Where does it all come from? There are times when I see specific people, I feel this feeling of remorse and loss. Or at least, that's what I believe they are to be. I know the feelings of sadness and anger very well, yet the happy ones, joy, relief, and excitement, I can no longer feel.

When my thoughts begin to drift, I roll my ankles in a way that I have never experienced, and it brings much more pain than I had anticipated. I tumble down the hill and land in the water, now it answers my question about how cold the water felt. I hit the bottom of the patties hard, and now my back is numb from the pain and the chilliness. I float up, to see two faces nearly shoved up against mine. The two farmers.

"My, my, that quite the stumble you took there, dear," I could hear the heavy accent she put on, perhaps a western accent? We were in the west, but it sounded like it belonged to Kyushu. No, but then again, Kyushu's accent sounds a lot like a accent from Shinano. Experience has told me that much. "Here, come inside, we shall change your clothes, no?"

* * *

I had finished changing into some rather nice clothes, though they were a bit on the poor quality side, they were still warm, comfortable, and even soft to the touch. They were a dull grey, but they were still well suited for commoners.

"May I ask, if it does not offend you," I spoke, catching the lady's attention. I stared straight into her creamy grey eyes. They must be a medium color, not too dark, but not light either. "Why are you working in this kind of weather? In fact, aren't these clothes meant for a special occasion? They feel a little... On the special side." She looks down. Her eyes turn glassy. The little boy next to her looks at his mother worryingly. It was easier to read children's faces, that was for sure.

"Those clothes... They belonged to my husband. He was a soldier... For the Oda army, until he was killed a few years back. We work because we no longer have the support from my husband's efforts," I looked away, staring at the worn mats that laid across the splintered floor boards. "But do not worry, he is in a much better place now." I stand to bow, though I had a little difficulty, my ankle was twisted and throbbing as a result. "My, there's no need for that, young lady!" I grab my pack and fish in there for a few coins. My other pack was stuffed with first aid and emergency items, while the other had a handful of money and food. Which I have thrown out already. The coins nearly fell out of my hands.

"Please, open your hands, both of you. I feel bad enough for having to burden you with my troubles, and hearing this... It is something I regret, considering I am one of the higher ranked officers within the Oda army." I see the shock in their eyes, and they have done what they were told. I stuffed the coins into each of their hands, closing them with my own, gripping them tightly. "Think of this as a fee, a fee for my dues." They looked at me, smiling and thanking me. I feel a mysterious warmth inside. "No need to thank me."

"Oh my, this is more money than I can ever wish to make!" This was a interesting remark, considering I could make this in a single battle. It WAS only a few coins. Amazing what people could go through. I hear the door open, and a familiar voice which made me slap my hand onto my face again. I knew if one idiot came, the other would have followed. I looked around the corner of the dark corridors, and I caught a glimpse of a scarf. "Ah, Lord Yukimura, you are here again?" I watched where they had gone, and I quickly ran for the door. "Hey, miss, where-"

"This is not the time and place for a person like me," I said, dashing for the door like I was competing for a race. However, a large, red piece of armor popped out of nowhere, and I bashed straight into someone's back. "What the- Ack!" I knew it straight then and there. For what trouble I was going to be in. I see Yukimura turn around, and he has a gentle smile directed at me. "What is so amusing? Is there something on my face?" I see his face change to a look filled with awe.

"Uh, no," he said, stuttering and fidgeting in his spot. "I'm sorry if I offended you... We were looking for you for quite some time," he looked around the hallway. "But we didn't expect you to be here. Why are you at my aunt's home?" Aunt? I thought his family came from the east... That explains the heavy accent. But why...? "My aunt moved here from all the chaos... But it seems like the chaos has spread here as well... Especially with Nobunaga's army knocking at their doorstep. I only hope for their safety." He answered, as if he knew what was on my head. I insist that it's just a coincidence. I bet he's not smart enough to figure out what was on my mind.

"I... See. Well, for your burning curiosity, I took a small tumble down the hill earlier." I see the burning passion dwindle down in his eyes and they were filled with a gentle look instead. "But there is no need for your concern. I am completely fine!" I thrust up my arm, but I cannot raise it all the way, for there is a pain in my shoulder. He chuckles and calls for his shinobi. "Oh gods, I hope I do not have to face the two of you for the rest of my life because of this." He looks a bit hurt.

"Ha! Here's the little stinking girl who thought she was good enough to be on her own!" I scoff. "And yet you took a little tumble down the hill! Nyahahaha!" I look down. "Don't you have something to say to both me and Yuki?" Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Yukimura give Kunoichi a disappointed look.

"Hmph. Fine. Well, I'm sorry." When no one spoke a word, I looked up and saw the two give me an astonished look. "Yeesh, what is with people giving me the most predictable looks? I have some sort of pride you know, I am not made of rudeness." I kneel and begin to rise, and when Yukimura processed what I was saying, he helped me up. "Thank you. Let me introduce myself again. I am Shina, a ronin, but then again, we have met before. Though you may not remember me."

"Ah, Yukimura, you have met this young lady before? And what are you all doing in the hall? Please, do make your way to the living room." The plump lady joined our little meeting and pointed down the hall, in the direction away the door I was lunging for. We followed her.

* * *

Afterwards, the middle-aged lady decided to stick me and Kunoichi into a decent sized bedroom, which I thought was a bad decision on her part. Kunoichi would not stop watching me, even as I pace around, and I completely ignored her.

"Do you like Lord Yukimura?" She whispered suddenly. I pause in my path. I turned to give her a glare, but her eyes blinked with honesty and something I could not see for sure. Damn these colorblind eyes.

"Like? What do you mean, simpleton?" I sat down onto my futon, and I positioned myself to face her. I had let down my waist-long hair, and I opened the front pocket of one of my packs, and I grabbed a comb. Seeing her questioning gaze, I elaborated. "Well, I think he is a good warrior, definitely better than a mere foot soldier." She gives me a confused look. People have been giving me that look a lot lately.

"That's... Not really what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? I cannot see another way than the way I had answered," I told her, as I was losing my patience.

"I mean do you... You know, love him?" Ugh. Love. I have heard it used many times by the chatty and energetic girls on the streets. 'I just absolutely LOVE the way he stretches,' or 'I can't wait to meet the love of my life!', and other frivolous remarks. I have read it in books as well, and they honestly sound like some sort of twisted sexual assault gone wrong. Like if I wanted to stab someone, but then I suddenly stabbed my victim and I said sorry to them. They sound like they are hurting them and they want to, but then they just start apologizing. "I can see that you do not know what I mean. Well, that's alright... I guess. I must apologize however," she spoke, staring out into the dark skies outside.

"Apologize? For what?"

"I shouldn't have treated you that way... I thought you were going to hurt Lord Yukimura... So I panicked." That is understandable. I cannot blame her, I would have done the same for Lord Nobunaga. However, there was a nagging feeling in my stomach that told me it wasn't just because of that.

"You were afraid that I would have taken him away, isn't that right?" I smirked when her face changed from solemn to a shocked face. "As if I would do that. I do not act without reason, so you should fine, rest assured."

"Thank you," she said, her eyes softening. "You know, you aren't as bad as I thought you would be," I roll my eyes. What does that mean? Ah well, let's not linger on that thought. "I think I would make great friends with someone like you!" I feel that she isn't as bad as I thought as well. She seems less annoying when I am talking to her face to face. Like a comrade. Understanding, but does not overstep her boundary when I am not happy.

"I guess you are the same. Have you heard of Tokugawa's ninja?" I said, my thoughts wavering around. Since she was a shinobi herself, I thought she would have known about the pesky ninja. She gives me a snarky look. My lips spread slightly.

"Yes! He is so annoying! He was supposed to be my sworn rival, but he had gone and gotten himself another rival! Some red-headed freak from Ujiyasu's army! Grr, and he always interrupts Lord Yukimura and Lord Shingen's plans! It is so annoying to get rid of him!" I continue listening, perhaps her running mouth may be useful for when I need information. An advantage. We continue into the night, and we fell asleep, awaiting the next day. She could be apart of my 'family'... What did they call it? A 'sister', no?

* * *

So? Was that any better? I'm trying to develop the character and plot slowly, and I need to know if it is moving a bit too slow for your likings... I really tried writing this chappie, I tried to get it out as soon as I could, and I'm really enjoying this so far! I just don't know what the heck happened to people, they kind of just disappeared.

Question of the Day: (Hooray!) If you could, who would you marry in the Dynasty/Samurai Warriors series? For me, I can't decide, there's so many hot people in the series... Gah, they're all so... (Drools) Never mind, but aren't some of them the most handsome and prettiest guys you've ever seen? Tell me why and what you would do to them! (Please exclude your crazy fantasies, I don't want to read how someone like Lu Xun could bend that way...) Please, this time, I want a ton of people answering, so please leave a review!

Until the sun sets again, ~TheCrazyPeople


	5. Chapter 5

Eeek! Sorry for the REALLY late chappie this week! I was extremely busy with French and other school works, and I was also really busy with some personal related stuff as well, so I do apologize! Anyway, I'm glad that there's still someone that is reading my story out there, it makes me so happy! Anyway, school was soooo tiring, I started on my soccer unit for PE, and we went outside for it, and it is FREEZING. It's like, what, negative eight outside, everyday?! Oh well. Oh! And guess what? I'm tutoring someone, so I can finally get some volunteer experience! I'm teaching someone how to play trumpet. But I don't get money, so... Whatever, this is for charity! Hope you guys have a nice read and day!

Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

"Hey, Shina, wakey wakey! Come on! WAKE UP!" I felt myself suddenly jolt and shake, and my stone eyes shot awake. The crisp light blurred my eyes, and I could only see a round shape in front of me. I squinted a bit, in efforts to try and decipher the mystery of who had woken me up. The shape focused into a face that belonged to Kunoichi, and she smiled at me. "Finally! You're awake! We're going into town to do something! Come on, get changed! This is a one in a lifetime chance!" Get changed? What time is it anyway?

Nonetheless, I stood up, wobbling a tiny bit, and I noticed my clothes were clean and folded by my bed. I smile a bit. I dressed up and turned towards the door, but it seems the flighty shinobi has left my sights already. I sigh. What a sad day. Without even having to step outside, I can tell how the sky looks by how the room is lighted. A sad grey. You learn to look for these signs after a while. I decide to see where Kunoichi and her red-cladded prince lies. Hopefully not in a bed.

"What are the two of you doing? I thought we were doing some kind of request sent from your lords..." I left the house, and also left a small surprise for our hosts, and I noted that Yukimura, Captain Oblivious, and Kunoichi, Miss Flighty, were wearing the most finest yukatas I have ever seen. "Where are we going, to a wedding? Perhaps it may be your own wedding?" I see dark shade on their faces. It has been too long since I have opened up enough to poke fun at people. The only time I have ever done so was when I was with Nobunaga. Speaking of Nobunaga, I have a month before I must return back to Owari. Owari was where Nobunaga now resides. Negotiations will begin in a month, and that means talking to foreigners.

"N-No!" Squealed Kunoichi, waving her hands in denial. I smirk. "We were just going to a festival...!"

"Of _love_?" I talk back, opening my shell further and further. These two were fun to poke at. These two also are much more different than others, different in a good way. They have an air of innocence. They seem much more friendlier too. If I knew what that would be like. There's just something about them that makes me more comfortable. But different from Ujiyasu. "My, my, shall we just head to the festival before the both of you get more embarrassed?" They both nod. I chuckle. They must think of me as a crazy lady.

* * *

The smells and the noise messed with my senses as soon as I stepped passed the border of town. A large festival. I think for a second. _"A nice, large festival... What could that mean for the rich like Yukimura and Kunoichi? Hmm... Of course-"_

"Hey Shina! How long are you going to stand there?! Geez, we've been waiting for you to move for, like, ever! Come on, is the atmosphere THAT overwhelming?" Kunoichi's sharp voice brought me back down to what was going on. I reluctantly strolled over to them, and they had concern written all over their faces. "Is... Is there something wrong?"

"No, not quite," I said, turning my head around to see something flash pass my peripheral vision. "But there is something bothering me. Never mind, I think you guys should go ahead. Perhaps you should go to a cherry blossom viewing? I honestly don't know, this is my first time here." They eye me suspiciously. People are going around us, muttering under their breaths. One voice attracts my ears.

"They just standing there! We should get 'em!" What... Could that mean? I push Kunoichi and Yukimura down the road. Yukimura is protesting, while Kunoichi is very quiet, and has a dark shade that bloomed across her face. How ironic. I worry what that statement could mean, and my hypothesis could be correct. For me to execute any plans, I need these idiots to not find out. Everything would go south then.

"Enjoy the day, Lord Yukimura, Lady Kunoichi. May the sun's light soak you in a wonderful warmth." I made them walk near the end of the road, towards a large field where there are families just picnicking under the massive wall of cherry blossom trees. I smile at them and I zoomed back into the midst of the crowds. I could only imagine the look on their faces as I smirk and as I zip away. Suddenly, I bump into a familiar face. The monkey ears and hair delivers a dead giveaway. "Lord... H-Hideyoshi..." His devilish, mischievous children follow behind like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Ah! Yue! How nice to see that you're finally relaxing! What an honor!" I frown. My good and happy mood is already smashed by Hideyoshi's annoying face. He obnoxiously smiles as I stand there, having his children glare at me from behind. Why do you have your children around? What are these imbeciles doing here? "We're here on an investigative mission. We're studying the terrain of the East. We will be attacking Motonari Mori soon! Isn't that good news, or what?!" Attacking...? No. Even though Nobunaga is attacking, I must prevent Ujiyasu and the others from meeting harm. I must warn them. "I see that in your eyes. You want to betray us, right?"

"What?! How dare you!" I growled at Hideyoshi. I see the redhead readying his weapon. What a joke. Having a fan as a weapon. "What gives you the idea?!" Hideyoshi sneers at my insecurities. Rude. Now his true personality comes out. I knew it. And I knew it well. He had a likable persona, but his true nature is nothing close to it. Instead of a overly happy monkey, he's a sneaky rat instead! "You...! You knew about everything, didn't you!?" It might make sense. He has his own associates, and I hear he wants to overthrow Nobunaga himself. I have no evidence of such ambitions, however.

"Of course," he said, with his cheery tone gone, and replaced with a cold, sharp, bitter voice. His eyes were no longer warm, and instead, his steely black eyes bore into my own, and I couldn't look into them. "I hear from the brokenhearted Masamune that you were heading north. Now, I wondered, why would someone like you do that? But I figured. You, a vagabond, does not have a certain home. Thus, you have affiliations with other people. Particularly, Ujiyasu Hojo, Kenshin Uesugi, and Shingen Takeda. I have my sources. You will also enjoy knowing that my targets today is the red warrior and the little ninja." I gritted my teeth.

What do I do? If I betray Nobunaga and kill Hideyoshi, I will surely be assassinated. Yet, at the same time, if I do let Yukimura and Kunoichi die, Ujiyasu and the others will not let me live it down. It is either I continue to follow in fear, or... Let my very first friends be killed.

Unexpectedly, a pulse runs through my head and blood. I start to develop a large, pounding headache, quickly spreading along my veins. It is like my heart has stopped! Another. And another! It is making my head go around and around. I get a small vision in my head. Faces smiling sadly. Tears rolling down. Blood dripping everywhere. Death at my doorstep. Bodies strewn everywhere. Everything is wrong.

As quick as I had gotten the vision, quick as it had gone and disappeared. What fate has told me must be the answer. I will no longer follow others in fear. A strategy runs through my head, calculating the outcome. "Lord Hideyoshi, perhaps I may assist you in your quest?" He smiles.

"Oh, of course, Yue! I knew you would be on our side!" I nearly laugh. What a fool, so easily tricked. Once a fool, and always a fool. He changed personas quite quickly. It is only a matter of time before everything ends up like that vision. I line my sleeve with blades, and I ready my sword. A long day, today that will be.

I tell him a fake plan. "Just go ahead and murder them. Should anyone interrupt, and I will assist. Keep your children at bay, they will not be needed." But that will not be what will happen. Not on my watch.

* * *

I hide along the bushes, keeping my eye on Hideyoshi, and the other on his children so they may not be easily free. Even though Hideyoshi followed my plans, something tells me that the children will go against his will. Ha, anything those kids would do for their father. Sad to know that they don't know the reality of the poor kids on the street, those are the kids that will do anything, hawking their bodies away for money. Hideyoshi walks up to Yukimura and Kunoichi, casually making small talk, and I see him draw his long sword out. Of course. His staff would be waaaaay too suspicious for his standards. There's a reason why it's a staff-looking weapon you know. I stand up from the bushes, and I acknowledge the fact that the little teens are watching, but I press myself on to do this.

Before he even had a chance to move, I deflected the blade out of his hand. It swirled around on the ground, as Hideyoshi looked back at it. I turned around quickly, making sure that Hideyoshi nor his children can lay a hit on me from behind. I've had just about enough of this. This is ridiculous. I can see the redhead with his fan, the white-headed one with a scythe, and the jet black-haired one with a dual mace. Oh boy, what trouble I'm going to be in now. I wonder what Hanzo will do once he finds out what I have done. Well, if Nobunaga pronounces me as his enemy.

"Lord Hideyoshi, I take back our plan. I believe we should negotiate a truce. At least with the neighboring nations. I thought you said that violence is not the answer?" I pin him to his spot. A part of me is afraid to make enemies with Nobunaga. I see little light droplets form under his brow. I got him. "Please. I am sure that the elders will try to reason something out."

"Fine. Take me to your lord please!" I watch Yukimura's widened eyes shrink down, and nod. I slack a little behind to make sure Hideyoshi and his devilish kids are out of earshot. I look at Kunoichi's angered face.

"Please, you must understand. That man told me he was going to attack the Mori," I blurbed, quickly murmuring and mumbling. She nods with understanding. "I'm sorry... I should have stopped the whole thing, but I was too-"

"Afraid?" I flinched at the word. No one has ever claimed I was afraid of anything. "Nobunaga's men are very scary. But then again, you yourself embodies one of them." Did I just hear her right? I EMBODY one of them? Isn't that just, "You are one of Nobunaga's men," but in much simpler and nicer terms? "I heard the conversation between you and milady back at home... I was very surprised. I felt almost betrayed... But that night, when we had gotten to know each other more," she spoke, with a soft and content look in her eyes. Her worn and cloudy eyes compliment the more calm side to her, giving her a very ladylike attribute. "I felt like you were serving him out of fear, more than anything else." Amazing what these shinobi can figure out just from looking.

"You are presumably correct. Even am I questioning whether I serve him out of loyalty, or out of fear. Perhaps that is why am I always jealous of people like Ranmaru Mori, mostly because young kids like him are impervious to things like this. To things that Nobunaga makes kids and woman do, what he does on the battlefield, and how he treats others at home. Though he may realize in time. Yet I believe when that time comes, it will be too late," I say, in a solemn and quiet voice. I surprise Kunoichi with the severity of the topic, but I turn to her with a smile on my face. "Thank you for allowing me to open up. I feel like you have helped me expose the truth that was hidden from me." I see her turn a tinge darker. "Ah, that rush of blood." At least I knew what caused the darkness.

* * *

We arrive back at Motonari's castle, after a treacherous and exhausting trip up the spiral mountain. I see Hideyoshi jump around with vigorous energy and euphoria, though I can somehow see that it is all fake. What a phony. In fact, he is exhausted, and his heart cries out for rest. I see the quadruplet elders sitting were I had left them, even though that was a day ago. How did they manage...? Wait, this has to be a regular thing.

"Ah, Lord Motonari! And Lord Ujiyasu, Lord Shingen, and Lord Kenshin! How are you all? I want to talk about a small truce between the five of us!" I could already see the rage in their eyes. Well, more of Shingen and Kenshin, that is. Perhaps their so-called 'pride' is acting up? Ujiyasu has an amused look and glances at me.

"Hmm. What do you think? That's right, the one with the toolbelt." T-Toolbelt? This is a dual leather packet belt! Not some kind of thing you find with blacksmiths! "Do you think we should join this 'alliance'?" His black eyes sparkle with mischievous intentions. He... He set me up! He knew it was me who suggested it, but I would be the least happy out of all of them! It would be convenient, but... It would cause upset the balance of power! Would I want a world that Nobunaga rules? I believe that is what he is trying to ask.

"I..." I can literally feel the tremendous pressure and expectation about to crush me under its weight. I swallow. "I believe you should... Form the alliance. However... The people and I would prefer you to turn the government into more of a oligarchy based government. The more brainpower, the safer the land shall be. Maybe you should adopt the foreign ways. They have less trouble with their own people, of course." I see Ujiyasu smile and nod in approval. I mentally sigh in relief.

"Then, that shall be our requirements! Should we join your cause, then we get a seat in the government! Tell THAT to your demon lord!" Ujiyasu chuckles and laughs. "While you're at it, you can also get rid of your little demon kids! They've been giving us a hard time!" How did...? How did he know? That's what makes me like Ujiyasu. He always knows. Always.

"Uh..." said Hideyoshi, obviously astonished about the results. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, and his children, which honestly they're smarter than the father himself, glare at me for causing the results of this discussion. However, I secretly pump my fist up in victory at his next, and foolish, statement. "That sounds great! I should write the contact down right now!"

"Yes Lord Hideyoshi, and I think you would love to also get us some dinner right? You always wanted to take the kids to care for your wife, so why not take your kids and practice with us first?" I said, using the power of suggestion. Hideyoshi foolishly agrees. He may seem scary at times, but break his mental barrier, and he is nothing but a stripped carcass. In other words, he would be 'dead meat'. "Yes, I think it would be a wonderful bonding experience with the kids. Have fun!" And the kids walk out, complaining. We are victorious.

I turn to see Ujiyasu give me a thumbs up, while Kunoichi finally lets out her laughter, Shingen is very amazed, as Kenshin nods in approval, and Yukimura chuckles along. I give them a smile, and a wide grin at that too. I see that my turning point is past, and I am finally making progress. "Why, thank you guys. It was quite fun to mess with the monkey's head."

"You are quite good at negotiating," Ujiyasu said, sitting back down to enjoy some sake. "It's just proves what your title means. You should teach Yukimura how to talk like that." I laugh as Yukimura tilts his head in confusion. "Ah, whatever, the kid wouldn't understand anyway," he said, as Shingen nodded his head with agreement. "Let's just enjoy our meal that would be personally delivered to us by the monkey himself! I feel really bad for him to walk all that way again, but... I simply DO. NOT. CARE. Hahahahaha!" We laugh along, well into the night.

* * *

How was the chappie? What do you guys of a oneshot? I might write one soon, but I would need your opinions! Well, anyway, I also need opinions for the story! I just need you guys to tell me what you think of the story.

Question of the Day: What do you guys think of the Dynasty Warriors games? I really like the new designs, but I hated them at first. I grew to like them! My favorite character based on personality is probably Li Dian. Probably because he has this reluctantness to him. Well, I don't know I don't own the new games at all. Well, have a nice day!

Until the sun sets again! ~TheCrazyPeople


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! How are you all? I haven't seen or heard from you guys in a long time... Is it because I haven't written in a while? Oh well. I do apologize though, I took a huge break because I have to admit, I got a little lazy. Ok, really lazy. Sorry! So, how is life? Ah, let's just get started on the chappie. Sorry if the paragraphs are smaller, I'm using a tablet to write this time around.

* * *

"My, my. So that is what your stuck in. I just wonder, how the hell did you get yourself into it in the first place?" I shrug. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you before you went back Omi. You are more... Relaxed. Like, you have a very cheeky and reluctant nature. Also, when did you start to get smart like last night?" I smile gently. My cheeks grew warm as Ujiyasu continued his shower of compliments. This day is a bit gloomy, with a iron grey sky. The clouds pour the unrelenting rain down to the ground, making travel barely possible. However, it was very nice for me to spend time with Ujiyasu, for he could make a gloomy day seem cheery.

"Well, remember, I was hired to start negotiating with foreigners. After a while, you learn to start counterarguing with their absolute insane ideals. I don't remember why I even bothered myself to get into this. Yet I never refused to work. And as to why am I in a situation like this? I believe it is my own ambition for freedom that got me to meet you guys. And boy, am I glad." I see Ujiyasu laugh. I smile drops. "Might I ask what is so funny? You seem to enjoy yourself a little too much, you know." I stare at the sake, disgusted.

"Ha! I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that you've grown soft!" I growl. I knew there was a budding flower growing inside of me, but... If I were to be called soft, I must crush whatever it may be to regain my dignity. "Kid, I know that you know you should allow this change to consume you. You want to drench yourself in emotion. It will help along the way, I'm sure of it." I nod in consideration. If Ujiyasu says so...

I look down at the panel floor, and I can't help but to think to myself what I really should be doing. I recalled the little incident I had with Hideyoshi, Kunoichi, and Yukimura. Who do I to stay with more? Nobunaga, a man who I cannot stand near without cowering, or Quadruplet Elders, who has accepted me as one of their's? I look outside, and I see a wall of rain, and I see the water drilling into the earth down below. I take a deep breath. Ujiyasu is still just enjoying his little sake fest, and he doesn't really take note of me. He stands up, wobbling like the drunken fool that he was, and he giggles like a little school girl before staggering out the door. I sigh in disappointment. Of all days for him to get drunk. Especially when I need his advice the most.

"Hey Shina!" My head snapped up to see a grinning Kunoichi and a smiling Yukimura, both of them standing below the doorway. "You want to play a small game?" I inwardly groan. I thought that these two would at least have some sort of work to do... They are well trusted, after all. I remembered about my little problem. Maybe they can help.

"Say," I said, coaxing them a little. "Would you guys like to help me with something?" I see Kunoichi look at Yukimura, and they stare at each other before looking at me.

"Umm, sure, anything for a friend..." I smirked to their response. I have to think of a little lie. It should be fine though. As long as Yukimura does not know about my true identity.

"Well, I have a friend, and he cannot stand Nobunaga's antics for much longer. He has confided me to help him. It is either he stays in Nobunaga's army or joins another. He would also prefer to leave with a little... 'Bang', so to speak. What do you guys think?" I can already see the answer just from their faces. They are quite the readable fools, to be honest.

"Well, of course he should join another army," yells Yukimura, who is always very passionate about a new ally. "We need all the help we can get to take down Nobunaga! You should tell him to join our cause!" I can see Kunoichi's hand twitch. She also flinches just a bit, but not enough to escape my eyes. She knows exactly what I am hinting at, however, our red-cladded hero seems to have missed the bullseye. Yet then again, he is a spearman, not an archer.

"Thank you. And as for that little small 'bang', I think he is well capable of cooking up a plan, don't you think?" I wink at Kunoichi, and she giggles. Yukimura looks at me, then Kunoichi, is whimpers in confusion. "Well, I'm afraid I have overstayed my welcome. It is time for me to get going. Thank you, Kunoichi, Yukimura, until we meet again." I stand and bow.

* * *

Already out of the castle and with my gear in hand, I begin to put together a plan. I pick up a small stick and begin drawing in the dirt. The foreigners have agreed to meet at the ports of Osaka in two weeks, and Nobunaga has taken a small break in the northern villages of Omi. Now, if he were to get to Osaka, he would definitely want to stop at Kyoto. Perhaps I should convince him to stay at a certain location... No, I believe he would certainly stay in Kyoto. Now, there is a matter of time and the timing itself. Hideyoshi must want revenge after what I have done to him, and certainly his kids must of drilled that even further. He would attack Motonari Mori, believing that I would still be there. Thus, the defenses would suffer a little. He would definitely ask for someone strong to come along, perhaps Ieyasu and his army. Then, I would arrive just a few days before the negotiations so I may find out where Nobunaga is and launch my attack! Perfect.

I can only hope that things would go just as well as I planned. I must move quickly too, it would take at least five days of travel to get there... And I have to be careful to not meet Hideyoshi along the way, or I may meet my end prematurely. So many things to worry about...

I run along the edges of the road, listening carefully to anything that seems abnormal in the air. I feel it. A movement of air that does not belong to the wind. A warning signal from the gods, it must be. I stop in my tracks. I hear rustling off in the distance. Shinobis must be hunting for me. Has Hideyoshi's hate grown so much already? It is dangerous to travel alone these days due to things like this. I look towards the cloudy and rainy skies. And a lone bird soars overhead. I will make it out alive.

I slip out my sword, and I immediately clash into a foreign object. These ones are faster than the ones I've ever dealt with. Amazing. My sword is very ill equipped for this kind of swordplay, considering how fragile it was. However, it seems the others have figured that out as well.

"What is that you've got there, a tiny stick of a weapon? My, I'm ever so scared!" I growled. How dare they, offend such a great treasure as this was! I ready my blades, which were hidden in my coat. I slip them out, and I elbowed a man in the stomach, piercing his abdomen, which in the end, caused his death. I thrusted my hand into someone's chest, which also ended that person's life. I can sense the fear emitting from them. I nastily smirked. Man, what a sadist I was. Something flashes in the edge of my peripheral vision, and I instinctively move my blade to clash with it. There was one more left.

This one, however, was smart enough not to speak, and he moved gracefully, considering he was a man. He manages to slash my arm and pain eases into my body. However, I retaliated by knocking off his bright grey mask when he slipped in the mud, yet only to reveal... A woman?!

"Just what the hell is going on here?" I said, and if I could have said something else, it would have been, 'Why were you dressed as a man?' I see she looks down at the ground. I lower my blade. There is a tiny morsel of empathy coming from me, however, I simply do not have the time to deal this.

"Please, don't tell my contractor about this... This slip up." I don't even know why she bothers to tell me, for I do not even know who this contractor is, nor do I have the time for it. I believe she can tell who I can guess, out of all people. I quickly think of something.

"Please, I don't even have the time for this. Either you leave and face the shame of failing, or simply come with me. However, as soon as I sense your loyalty shift, I will have your head, yes?" I see the relief in her eyes. Usually these shinobis have weak wills and weak loyalty, which make it extremely easy to manipulate them and corner them. "Be glad that you are lucky. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Akira. I am a shinobi from Iga." Iga... Now why does it sound so familiar? Ah. The truth hits me like lightning.

"Then do you know of a shinobi named Hanzo Hattori? He is quite the nuisance to me." I see her nod. "Tell me, why were you dressed as a man? You obviously do not look like a man." I sit down at a tree beside the path, and I pull out some bandages to tend to the wounds. A large slash decorates my frail arm, and the blood glides down my skin.

"My family always wanted a boy, and when they had me, they insisted on making me a man. By any means." I see her clench her fists. But not with anger. With a much different emotion. "And plus, I have my own reasons as well." I raise my eyebrow. What in the world could that mean? She helps me with my wounds, and I can see her fingertips shaking. I crack her secret, but I decided not to tell her. I guess I should just play along. But I was never really into-

"So, what is your name? Why did my contractor want to kill you?" I see her eyes flicker with concern. "You seem very gentle and nice. Despite the way you were talking earlier." I laugh. These shinobi... They are hired without understanding the situation at hand. And thus, they have no idea whether they are killing innocent or guilty.

"My name is... Shina. However, your contractor, which I have figured to be Hideyoshi Toyotomi, must have put me under a different name. Yue, yes?" I see her nod once again. "He probably wanted to kill me because I was seen with Ujiyasu Hojo, Kenshin Uesugi, and Shingen Takeda. Though I serve under Nobunaga, I have gone and visited them." She gasps in surprise. "Yes. So you were after a traitor. However, do you not see the ways of Nobunaga? His ambition is something that is much suited for a greater land. Such a small piece of land and a big dreamer could only end in disaster."

I smile, all patched up and ready to rush, and I stand. "Come. We have a bit of work to do. To Kyoto!"

* * *

Well, I wrote a much smaller chapter this time around, mostly because I have personal things to deal with, and I'm trying to settle something with my friends. In the meanwhile, I might be planning a Dynasty Warrior fanfic, so you might look forward to that. And guess what? I got Warriors Orochi 3, so I finally know what the new guys are like-ish! (I say like-ish because Koei decided to release Dynasty Warriors 8... Grr.) There's a bit of secrets going on in this chappie, and I want to see if you guys can figure it out... (Though it seems obvious to me) Thanks to Ayyarin for reviewing!

To you, Ayyarin:

I can't say I was paying that much attention to the sword, but now that you mention it, it would be difficult. Thank you so much for that! I sometimes forget to research to make sure things are alright, so that was a bit of a slip up there. But thank you again!

Question of the Day: If I were to write a Dynasty Warriors fanfic, what would you like to see from it? Which kingdom would you like it to center around? These answers really help a writer out, you know!

Until the sun sets again, TheCrazyPeople!


End file.
